


A late night rendez-vous

by Cami-chan (Camelia)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Anal Sex, Dippercest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelia/pseuds/Cami-chan
Summary: Dipper Pines meets his alternative version from an another universe. When he stays a night with Dipper's family in Mystery Shack, Dipper decided to pay him a late visit.





	A late night rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear:  
> Regular Dipper is either called Dipper or Mason.  
> Reverse Dipper is called Tyrone.

This day was full of surprises for Dipper. For example, he wouldn’t have never guessed he would be able to meet himself from alternative dimension. 

The next surprise happened when he realized meeting with him wouldn’t bring destruction to any of them. He knew the story from his great uncle’s journal where man who simply touched the alternative version of himself became unstable and his fate after the incident remained unknown, although possibly gruesome. However, he literally bumped into his own replica sending them both on the ground, yet nothing happened. He realized what he could have caused only after this incident happened.

The man possessed the same body as him, yet was slightly differently built. When they both stood up, he realized he had to look up if he wanted to meet his eyes. Icy blue eyes, also different from Dipper. Although he wouldn’t bet whether that was their natural color – they shone a little too brightly, giving the viewer the impression of doll’s glassy eyes. That led him to conclusion the other man was wearing coloured contact lenses, opposite to Dipper’s preference toward regular glasses.

The man, albeit being inch or two taller than him, appeared less muscular than Dipper, being thin and more fragile looking. Even his grip on Dipper’s hand when he offered it to help him stand up from ground was somewhat weak (however the reason for it might be that he wanted to avoid unnecessary contact, as he tore away his hand from the grasp as soon as it was possible). 

The way he eyed up Dipper sent shivers down his spine. Man, he would have never guessed he would find his alternative… hot. This realization hit him hard and left him completely abashed, unable to utter any audible sounds out of his mouth. His alternative didn’t seem to have similar problem. Though unasked, he summarized his situation and conditions under which he fell into that dimension. When Dipper finally recovered from his first shock, he blurted out “M-my name is Dipper, just like yours.” He mentally slapped himself for his stupidity as he could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks burning in shame.

The other man raised his eyebrow in amusement. “I am aware.” He pondered something, then continued, “it would be more convenient if we use different names though, to differentiate between us. I think… the most proper would be to use our true names. You can call me T… Tyrone, then.” He stuttered on his name, seemingly not accustomed to share it with other people.

Dipper groaned mentally. The fact that his name happened to be Dipper’s favourite hadn’t made him any less attractive, it actually allured him even more to the man.

“Mason,” he finally blurted out when he saw his altern- Tyrone furrowing his eyebrows and opening his mouth (possibly in attempt to scold him for making him wait). “My real name is Mason, so you can call me that. I know this is silly, though.”

Tyrone’s eyes widened at these words. “Silly? Quite the opposite. Damn, if I could choose a name myself, I’d love to be named ‘Mason’. “

“Well… I’m glad you like it, but still, you need to admit this is silly. I mean, Free Masons and things…”

Tyrone huffed, quieting Dipper. “That’s the most fun part of it, obviously.” 

The answer was strange, but Mason decided not to care about it right now. Instead, he decided to lead his double to Mystery Shack, where his grunkles and twin were staying for summer. 

To his surprise, they didn’t mind the sudden change of situation as much as he had been worrying they would. Sure, great uncle Ford was at first frightened Mason and Tyrone's meeting would cause some critical reaction in their time and space continuum, but once he realized that nothing happened until now, and there’s probably no real danger ahead, he calmed down and began to investigate his double about his dimension. Much to Mason’s surprise, Tyrone seemed to be tired by Ford’s presence and answered perfunctorily, not really interested in conversation. 

It was already late evening when it all had happened, so it was obvious for everyone that their accidental guest has to stay a night in Mystery Shack before he figuring out the way back to his own dimension. Tyrone tried to protest, but Mabel (who took odd liking to him from the first sight) clang to him and begged him with big puppy eyes to stay. It seems affection she felt was mutual, because Tyrone only sighed and agreed on just one night. 

The night fell, and after taking a shower (longer than usual... not that he had any reason to do it), Dipper was laying in his bed, too worked up to think about sleeping. He tried to change his position dozen times, hoping he would finally feel some weariness, but his effort was futile. In the end, he decided to stand up and go out quietly from his room, hoping he wouldn’t wake up anybody.

He wasn’t sure when or even if he made that decision consciously, but he found himself standing in front of temporary bedroom of his alternative. At midnight. He didn’t even realize he had already knocked the door until they opened with a slight creak. Abashed, he blurted out some poor excuse for such a late visit – which sounded even poorer than when he came out with this in his room – desperately trying not to focus on the fact that his double’s sleep wear was Dipper’s old T-shirt and shorts he had let him borrow. 

Man looked at Dipper with amusement, clearly not believing a single word he was told. Dipper could feel cold sweat running down his neck already and considered running as far away of him as it was possible. Maybe he could spent another night in the forest? After all, it wouldn’t be his first emergency nocturnal runaway. However, much to Dipper’s surprise, his double grabbed his hand firmly and man found himself being dragged into the room. 

No matter how hard you had asked him, Dipper wouldn’t had been able to describe what happened in the first few minutes of their tryst. Before he could even realize, he was already leaning on the wall, his pants and boxers around his ankles, and his cock deep inside his Tyrone’s mouth. 

Tyrone was surprisingly good with what he was doing with his tongue. After deepthroating Dipper, he pulled the cock out from his mouth. Trail of saliva connected his lips with Dipper’s flesh, but he broke this link with simple lick of his lips. He then ran his tongue along side of the cock. In the middle of this activity, he looked up to meet the other man’s eyes. He smirked as he saw they were already clouded with desire, and, never breaking the eye contact, he closed his mouth against the head of Mason’s penis and sucked on it.  
Dipper groaned - both from that dirty show man was giving him, and due to sensation that was filling his lower body with pleasurable heat. He put his fingers in Tyrone’s soft hair, catching single strands and curling them around his fingers. 

When his double sucked harder, he instinctively pushed his hips forward, shoving more of his cock into Tyrone’s mouth. He was worried the other man might find it too much to endure, but instead of complaint, he heard an approving murmur vibrating against his cock. Tyrone raised his arm and grasped Dipper’s hand which was still placed on his head. He clenched Dipper’s fist in his hair and pulled it slightly back and forth, hoping man would understand his point. 

Dipper, although unsure if other man sees it, nodded his head and started to slowly move his hand, shoving his member in and out of other’s mouth. Though awkward at first, he quickly fastened the pace. His head was leaning against the wall and his eyes were shut. Man, that sensation was so insanely good. He had been given head few times before already, but it never felt even remotely as good as it did right now. 

Blinded by lust, Dipper moved his hips alongside with his hand. Unfortunately, he shoved Tyrone’s head too far down on his cock, harshly enough to hit the back wall of Tyrone’s throat. The man on his knees quickly pushed himself off and coughed into his fist.

“Oh gosh, it’s bad, are you okay?! I really didn’t mean it, I’m sorry!” Dipper shouted, visibly panicked. He trembled as he went down on his knees to check if other man is okay, still muttering his apologies. 

Tyrone waved his hand dismissively at the fuss the other man was making. “I’m okay. You don’t have to shout so loud. Others can hear us.” He smirked slightly and added “unless it was your purpose and you want to get caught. Though, I wouldn’t expect you to be so lewd.”

“Ugh. Please stop,” Mason winced and hang his head with groan. He was relieved Tyrone was fine, but he felt offended at man’s allusion - that was really uncalled for. Paying his words in mind though, he strained his ears to check if they had awoken anyone. Both his grunkles were sleeping in other part of house, and Mabel most probably snored peacefully in her bed at the attic, yet still… His anxiety was showing.

Tyrone drummed his long fingers lightly on the floor, then used the same hand to catch Mason’s chin and direct man’s attention back at him. “Don’t think about it so intensely, that was a joke.” He used his thumb to rub man’s lower lip. He hesitated, but leaned to give Dipper a brief kiss. “Shall we continue? Or maybe you prefer to move things to the bed?”

Dipper absent-mindedly touched his lips where Tyrone placed his peck. Even with such brief presentation, he was able to recognize that man’s lips were much softer than his own, always chapped due constant licking.

“Yeah… I mean, yeah for bed. Sounds like a good idea.” He quickly stood up and offered a hand to Tyrone. Man accepted it and stood up with little help as well. He then strengthened his grasp and led Mason toward bed. As they reached it, he pushed Mason, so man fell on his back. Tyrone crawled above confused man, locking his way to escape. Not that Dipper thought about escaping, of course. Instead, he cupped Tyrone’s cheeks with his hand and pulled man to another kiss, one that would be much longer.   
Dipper moved his tongue slowly against other’s lips, exciting a little purr from him. As soon as Tyrone’s lips parted, Mason took opportunity to slide his tongue behind other man’s teeth and deepen the kiss. They both felt the warmth beaming from one another everywhere they bodies connected, and Dipper himself felt the air of the room starts feeling heavy from heat.

Before things would get even more hot, Tyrone stopped their kiss abruptly, and sat on Dipper’s side. “You got rubbers, right?” Tyrone asked, straightening himself to take off his shirt. Mason nodded, quickly bringing little box he had earlier taken out from his pocket. “Good.” Tyrone took the box out from Dipper’s hands and helped the other man take off his own T-shirt. “And lube?”

“In the drawer of bedside cabinet.” Tyrone raised his eyebrow in question, so Mason added “you realize this is the room where I usually stay, right?”

“How could I know?” The reply was somehow cold, but man decided not to add anything more, opening drawer instead. He found what he needed and returned to Dipper with pleased hum, shaking the bottle before man’s eyes. He opened lube and poured thick substance between his fingers, warming it.

Dipper sat up and removed his pants and underwear completely, letting air cool his still half-hard cock. He asked reluctantly, already expecting what answer he would hear, “you’re… not planning to let me top you, are you?”

“Hmm?” He gained an absent-minded glance from Tyrone. “I do. Once I’m finished with you, I want you to do me.” He smirked looking at astonishment of other man. “I want to feel both sensations.” 

He pushed Mason on his back again and used his clean hand to spread his legs. Before he started, he applied a little more of lube on his fingers. Dipper relaxed his muscles and let a deep sigh as he felt Tyrone’s two fingers inside himself. He let himself put hands under the head and close his eyes in attempt to relax. The other man was moving his fingers back and forth, making scissor-like movements every once in a while. Mason hissed and shifted his position when Tyrone added third finger, stretching him even more. He quickly got used to current state though, even starting to move his hips to meet Tyrone’s movements more eagerly.

Once he decided muscles around his fingers got loose enough, Tyrone took his fingers out of Dipper. He used a tissue from the box placed inside the drawer to clean his fingers from remnants of slick substance. He took a condom and rolled it down his member – Dipper couldn’t help but notice his movements were hurried – and moved to the position he assumed would be the most comfortable for both of them. 

“Are you ready?” He asked quietly. Getting a short nod as an answer, he pushed his cock against Dipper’s entrance. His movement was slow, but steady, so soon enough Mason was completely filled by Tyrone. 

Mason allowed himself to let out a breath he didn’t realize he held from the while. He moved his hips back and forward. It was not bad. He still felt a little discomfort, but he knew it would change soon. He looked at the other man with impatience and pulled him closer by his waist, just to make him move already. He heard a chuckle from Tyrone, as he finally started moving within him.

Dipper's strained moan as he fell down deeper on the bed. He knew he should be quiet, but it was hard with Tyrone within him. He doesn’t know what kind of experience the other man had, but he was perfectly capable of finding all of Dipper’s sweet spots. Maybe it has something to do with the fact he literally was alternative version of him. Dipper wasn’t sure, but right now he literally couldn’t care less.

Tyrone took on steady rhythm that was just perfect for both of them. To double his growing pleasure, Dipper put a hand on his member and started to jerk himself off. He didn’t let out moans awaiting to escape his mouth by biting his lips. By an impulse, he wrapped an arm around Tyrone and pull him down to kiss. The other man jerked at sudden move, but soon he calmed down and deepened their kiss by using his tongue to explore Mason’s mouth. 

They finally parted, breathing even more heavily than before. With every thrust, they both were closer to edge, and they both could feel the other one is close as well. Tyrone shifted in his position, to make his thrusts even deeper and more intense. Dipper put a hand on his mouth, using the second to pump his member even faster than before.  
They finally came, nearly in the same moment. Tired, Tyrone fell on top of his double, but he swiftly rolled out, positioning himself on Dipper’s side. He took off his condom and used a tissue to clear himself. He offered one to Mason as well, which he used in similar manner.

They laid next to each other, waiting until afterglow of their orgasms disappear. When his breath calmed down, Dipper asked the man on his side “Why did you agree on doing that anyway?”

Tyrone looked at him with blank stare. He hummed in thought. “I’m not sure myself. I guess I was curious how it would be like. Maybe I treated it as extended masturbation... or something.”

“Wow, that sounds bad.” 

“Is it different for you?” Tyrone asked with raised eyebrow.

“Well... No, I guess you’re right” Dipper answered him, receiving a nod of approval as reply. He decided not to mention that he might have a tiny bit of crush-like feelings toward his double. That would do any good either of them.

They laid in silence for few more minutes. This time it was Tyrone who broke that silence. “So... Ready for second round?” 

Dipper nodded and stood up, searching once again for box in his pants. When he found it, he hurriedly opened it and put a condom on his member with a tad too much clumsiness he would expect himself of. Tyrone only smirked and put a bottle of lube in Dipper’s hand. “I appreciate your concern about safety, but you better stretch me first.”

It was Mason’s turn to smirk. He returned the bottle with simple claim “If you want me to fuck you, then you should finger yourself on your own.” With satisfaction, he detected a glimpse of surprise on Tyrone’s face. The man shrugged nonchalantly as if he didn’t care, but even despite darkness, Mason was sure he had noticed a deepening red blush on his face. 

Soon enough, Tyron collected himself and took an action. He pushed Mason on his back again and kneeled over him with his legs on either side of Mason’s hips. Man, even while preparing himself to be fucked, he was clearly in control over situation.

Tyrone once again poured lube on his fingers. He leaned forward and used his other arm to lean on bed. His free hand swiftly found a way to his entrance, and soon enough he was pushing him fingers in his hole and pulling out vigorously.

In this position, Mason had a very clear view on both of them, and, to be honest, it was making him slightly uncomfortable, but also aroused in the same time. He was watching the other man embedding his fingers in his ass in silence, but every push made it harder to him to simply watch and not try to swap Tyrone’s fingers with his cock. 

Catching Mason’s stare, Tyrone smirked. It was clear for him what kind of thoughts his double had, watching him with such wide pupils. He pulled his fingers with small sigh and shifted his position above Mason. He licked his lips hungrily and, never breaking the eye contact, he lowered himself fully on other’s man hips. Soft groan escaped his mouth as he pulled his hips up slowly, then down again. 

Dipper only gulped at this show. Why was that guy’s face so seemingly angelic even in the moment where he was proving himself to be so slutty? This was completely beyond Dipper. In the same time, however, feeling a that hot tightness around himself, he didn’t want it to stop anytime soon.

To help Tyrone keep his balance stable while riding him, Dipper intertwined fingers of their hands. Tyrone didn’t waste his time and started to move his hips up and down with more vigor. 

Dipper, not wanting to just passively watch him, started to lift his hips up and down in the rhythm of the other man’s movements. Mason put one of his hands on his mouth , trying not to feel too overwhelmed with sensation. Looking at Tyrone, he felt some satisfaction though, as man’s breaths were becoming more sharp and heavy as well and he visibly struggled to keep his voice down. 

Struck with sudden idea and temporary courage, Dipper sat up on bed and grasped on Tyrone’s hips to stop him. He received an annoyed glare from half-closed eyelids as reaction. “What,” Tyrone asked, nearly spitting this word from his tightened lips. Dipper could feel some cold sweat running down his back

“C- Uhm,“ Dipper coughed, but decided to continue before he would lost all his courage. “Could we change a position? To the one where you are on your fours? You know, doggy style?” He felt shiver running down his stomach as he looked to check Tyrone’s reaction. There was something in his alternative that made Dipper sweat at the very thought of displeasing him.

As he expected, Tyrone’s response was giving him a silent glare. However, as if he had pondered something, he shrugged his arms slightly and answered “Sure. Just don’t mess things up.”.

He moved to the side and dropped to his knees and elbows. Dipper couldn’t see his face anymore, so he didn’t know what kind of expression the other man was making right now, but that wasn’t that important to him at the moment.

He changed his position until he was between other man’s legs and slowly pushed his cock back inside, receiving strangled groan as an answer. He pushed in and pulled out slowly few times, until he finally asked the other man “are you ready?”

Tyrone huffed in reply. “Just hurry up already. It’s not the most comfortable position.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes, but took it as ‘yes’, and started to move inside Tyrone. His pace was much quicker than before, making man under him moan uncontrollably. Mason put his hand on other's mouth, frightened someone may hear them. What he didn’t expect was that the other man would put his fingers inside his mouth and suck on them. That surprised him, but also turned him on more in the same time. He pushed his hips faster, going deeper and listened to strangled sounds coming from between his fingers as he was doing his best to keep steady rhythm. 

Tyrone finally decided to set Dipper’s fingers free and leaned his head and arms on pillow he had grabbed from side. He nestled his face on it and bit it to withhold making noise again. 

Dipper grabbed Tyrone’s hips and started pushing even faster, feeling he would come anytime soon. His breath was starting to get faster and faster. He reached for Tyrone’s cock and started to jerk him off, not wanting to leave the other man behind without release. 

Finally, Tyrone moaned loudly, which was partially muffled by pillow, and came into Dipper’s hand. Dipper thrusted few last times and ejaculated as well. He took his cock out from Tyrone, and, still shaking a little from recently felt pleasure, reached for tissues to clean himself. He kind of felt like needing a shower, but quickly decided it might wait until morning. He was too tired right now.

Tyrone reached for blanket they kicked off of bed during their activities with intention to put it on both of them. 

“I guess you’re staying here for now? Or going back to your room right after using me?” He caught Dipper frightened look and chuckled. “I’m just joking, okay? You don’t have to take it so seriously”

“Yeah, sure.” He mumbled grumpily, irritated by Tyrone’s words nevertheless. “I’m staying here for now. I’ll sneak out from here in the morning. Hopefully uncaught.”

Tyrone only nodded in reply.

Dipper placed himself nearer the edge of bed, leaving Tyrone spot next to wall. Feeling warmth of the other man’s body and weariness of his own body, he felt his eyelids dropping nearly as soon as he placed his head on pillow. He mumbled quietly “Goodnight, Tyrone.”

“Goodnight, Mason,” was the soft reply Dipper didn’t hear anymore.


End file.
